Story of my Life
by foreveravatar35
Summary: Set in a modern world, this is the backstory for some characters in "Lightview Acadamy" Lightview Acadamy a school for various disney heroes/heroines


I'm going to be making a Fanfiction with various Disney heroes/heroines. My first chapter of my first story so I'm sorry if its no good. I would love some feedback.

I do not own Tangled, it belongs to Disney

Although they were born fairly rich a man and woman both joined the military to serve their country. Eventually the two met and fell in love almost instantly. After their marriage the woman got pregnant but continued to serve in the war and was injured almost critically. After being in the hospital for days and going through hours of labour, the woman gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Rapunzel. She had a special gleam in her round green eyes and beautiful blonde hair that glowed as bright as the sun. Eventually after being home for too long they went back to fight and left her in the hands of one of their maids, Gothel. They knew she wasn't the sweetest but she was the only person they knew responsible and strict enough.

After not coming back for months Gothel was told that the couple was missing and were nowhere to be found. She knew she couldn't tell Rapunzel about this so she eventually took her in completely giving her the last name and even bought a larger condo with Rapunzel's room on the top floor.

Growing up Gothel never told Rapunzel about her parents and kept her hair extremely long, all the way to her toes, because of the fact that everyone adored its beauty and glow. She kept her away from many other things like boys and socializing. She wanted her safe and sound in this dangerous world.

**Acceptance into LVA**

"ring ring"

"Hello? Mother?"

"Yes, Rapunzel could you be a dear and get the mail. I'm going to be just a bit late."

"Oh..uhm OKAY!"

_I grabbed the keys on the hook and ran, almost danced down the stairs and out the front door, maybe I was almost too excited. On my way down I was greeted by one of the four little girls who lived downstairs. They loved to play with my hair when mother wasn't home and were the only people to come inside our apartment (although mother didn't know that)_

"Oh, hi Lily"

"Hey Rapunzel. Wow it's been a long time since I've seen you, like eighteen years!"

"Actually, three days. Though its has been a while. Where's Lola, Lilian and Layla?"

"Upstairs, they're all kinda sick and being the awesome big sister I am, I'm helping mommy by bringing the mail so she can take care of them"

b

"Well, tell them I said hello. I gotta go before mom comes, still haven't put away everything."

_I went back home, it took five minutes, our place was kinda far from the mail room and every other complex out here. I couldn't wait to read my art magazine, mother didn't let me read all those fashion or celebrity magazines but that's ok they never interested me to much._

I got home and checked the mail

"Hmm rent, water, electric, ohh my art and baking magazines!"

_Putting the mail down I grabbed my the magazines and noticed something on the table addressed to me? I put the magazine down and grabbed the letter with my name on it. Wow I never got mail, even my magazines were addressed to mother. She never let me open the mail but this one was addressed to me. Just as I was about to open it I heard the door open and hid the letter in my back pocket. To my surprise it wasn't mother._

"Wow, haha alone at last"

_I screamed and he turned around. He was looking at a letter too, it looked familiar. I panicked and grabbed the frying pan I used to make breakfast. I slammed the back of his head and he actually went down. I grabbed his letter and put it in my back pocket with mine. Woah, what have I done, di...did I just do that. Wow, what a rush of adrenaline! I started laughing then I heard a car door slam. It was mom! I grabbed the kid and pulled him up the stairs into my room. Luckily mom probably got her dress caught in the door so I had a 40 seconds, a minute at the most. I hid him in my closet and and began to read my magazine with the letter tucked under my pillow._

"Rapunzel, I don't like locked doors"

"Oh sorry mother I didn't even notice"

"Well I see you grabbed your magazine from downstairs, was there anything else down there"

"Uhmm...no, why would you ask"

_Mother looked at me for a while. I tried not to blurt everything out. The letter, the stranger in my closet or even the mess downstairs._

"Well alright, just as I was driving into the parking lot I noticed that my license was about to expire. I'm going to the DMV so you stay out of trouble. I love you very much dear"

"I love you more"

"I love you most. Don't forget it"

_I know I would regret it. As soon as mother left I looked out the window. She waved and left pretty quickly. She never liked the DMV so the faster she went the faster she'd come back. I grabbed the letters and opened mine slowly. Wow, it was from the same place called Lightview Academy. Before I got to read it the man came out of my closet, he looked kinda woozy._

"Aghhh, did you really have to..."

_He looked at me head to toe. What? Was there something wrong with me._

"Well hello there blondie"

"It's Rapunzel"

"Gesundheit"

"Uhhh, I'm calling 911, your in a lot of trouble"

"What-No no no, you can't do that. I can explai-hey is that my letter from Lightview Acadamy?"

"No! And why do you have a letter from LVA just like me, have you been watching me!?"

"No you little brat"

_He grabbed both letters._

"I got one to. Maybe you should calm down. Plus, be happy you got one of these things"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Lightview Acadamy is a new high school. You have to buy your way into here but some kids, like you and me, got special scholarships. Me and my bud Al have been living at this here orpha-HOME, for quite some time and got accepted because of our smarts. What about you?"

_I laughed a little. Smarts? Though I wa still confused and shrugged my shoulders, I just got the letter, I didn't know why or how. Suddenly he yanked it out of my hands. Still speechless I couldn't really react just speak._

"He-hey!"

"Ah-hem. Rapunzel Gothel you have been accepted to attend Lightview Acadamy free of charge for your following talents. Woah"

"Woah, woah what? Hey let me see"

"Test scores, baking, art, music and military family?

_Military? What did that mean. Mother and I were never in the military?"_

"Wow, that's a long list. It almost as I they're making you go."

"High school? Wow! I've always been home schooled. I did do contest for baking and art though. I even took my tests at some random school but wow. The-they actually want me there. Hey, uhmm sir?"

_I looked and he was already at my window trying to get out. He left my letter on my desk plus what looked like his number and was just gone. I heard a whistle and looked down my window to see him standing there._

"The name is Flynn Rider"

_He saluted and was on his way. Hmmm Flynn Rider huh._

"Thank you"

**4 hours later**

_I read the letter what seemed like a hundred times. Flynn failed to tell me it was a boarding school, which I learned is a school where I have to live there! It was a risk but I had to tell mother. I know she wants me in her sight but this was a chance of a lifetime. I filled in the application and signed my name. The only thing left was for her to sign her name. I already thought out everything I was gonna pack and just waited and waited for mom to come home._

"Rapunzel, open up the door"

"Coming mother"

"Guess what. I'm making Hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise, happy early birthday gift!"

_I forgot my birthday was next week, I was turning sixteen. But now I wanted nothing more then to go to LVA. I hope she lets me go._

"Uhmm mom"

"Is this going to be about Lightview?"

"Ho-how did you know?"

"Oh please Rapunzel, they've been sending me letters all this time during summer."

"Wel-wait you never told me. How could you mother, they were addressed to m-"

"My address, remember"

"Well umm, now that I know about it and all the wonderful opportunities I was wondering if I cou-"

"Rapunzel!"

"Maybe attend it?"

"Listen here now Rapunz-"

"But if you could just listen!"

"Enough with this Lightview Rapunzel! You are never leaving to LVA, ever!"

_I swallowed everything I was going to say. My stomach began to twist and turn and I felt a nasty feeling in my throat. Mother never yelled at me, well I never really asked her anything like this._

_"_Oh great, now I'm the bad guy"

"Well, mother I-"

"Ughh, what is it Rapunzel?"

"I was just going to say it would be NICE to attend, I would never leave to some place like that."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you very much dear."

"I love you more"

"I love you most, now get ready for bed"

_It was only 8:26pm, mother and I slept really early, around 9:30pm. She left the room and closed the door. I didn't cry, okay maybe a little. I got into the shower and slipped into to some night wear. I rolled into bed. It's already 10pm and I was still awake. I looked at the letter. Was I really gonna pass an opportunity like this._

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime"

_No it's not worth it. I can't just leave mother. I-I wouldn't know anyone but Flynn. Ughh this is my chance. Wait what am I saying am I going. Yes? No! Yes! No? Ahhh, you know what!_

"YES!"

_Shhh I had to be quiet. I sneaked into mother's room and grabbed the cellphone she gave me. She only let me use it during the day when she was home. I knew the password, our address, it's something she would never think I would know, because it was so simple. I brought it into my room and dialed the number that was on a tiny pieces of fortune cookie paper._

"All good things come to those who wait."

_Well you know what. I'm done just sitting here and waiting!_

"Uhmm hello?"

"Flynn, is that you?"

"Oh hey is this blondie, what's going on?"

"It's Rapun-never mind I need a really big favor. Do you own a truck?"

**2 hours later**

_I finished packing everything into some heavy duty garbage bags. Wow, I fit my whole room into 5 huge bags. Mother didn't wake up, she took some sleeping pills since apparently I must have caused her too much stress. Flynn drove his truck to my window and let me know he was there._

"Hey, blondie!"

"Shhh, I'm sneaking out remember?"

"Oh right, wow what a rebel"

"Okay, now my stuff is kinda heavy, I'm gonna throw them down to you."

"Whatever. Hey, Rapunzel let down your all your shit!"

"Haha, very funny. Now be quiet!"

_One by one I dropped the bags to him. I made sure that the bottom of the bag had some stuffed animals and the top, well everything else that was breakable. I was surprised he didn't drop any of them. Wow Flynn was strong, and handsome, an-wait what am I thinking. After everything was in the truck I was ready to go._

"You coming blondie?"

"Wait I just need to do something real fast."

"Hurry up, I might just leave with everything"

_I know he was kidding. I went into mothers room. She was gonna miss me but she should be happy._

"Goodbye mother"

_I blew a kiss and locked her door. I grabbed a frying pan, the same one I hit Flynn with, and my stuffed chameleon which I always loved. I grabbed I rope that Flynn had tied to my window. I came down really fast and then held the rope tightly as soon as I was an inch from the ground. I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face. Flynn looked at me and led me to the passengers side. He opened the door and pushed me in._

"Wow, what a gentleman"

"Come on let's get out of here"

_We drove away and it being 12:24am I was really exhausted I tried not to close my eyes. Then I saw some guy passed out in the back. I skipped a beat, who was that._

"Hey umm Flynn, wha-why is there a man passed out in the back?"

"Oh don't mind him, that's Al, my friend who got accepted with me. Yeah he's not much of a night owl like you and I"

"Ri-righ"

"You know I can tell your jumpy but a little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good. Healthy even."

"You think?"

"I know so kid"

_He looked into my eyes. I felt like I could trust him. After a while I began to doze off. Who knows what will happen in the morning, all I have to do is wait, or just sleep._

**9 in the morning**

"Hey blondie, look"

"Huh, what"

_I woke up and looked out the window to see thousands of teens walking around the neighborhood. Wow I've never seen so many people._

"Welcome to the real world Rapunzel, and of course..."

_We drove up to a huge campus full of even more people with luggages and bags all around. The front of the building had huge letters that spelled out..._

"Lightview Academy"


End file.
